O conto do Trasgo e da Lagartixa Baia
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Era uma vez uma história que poderia ter acabado cheia de crianças, casais perfeitos... e pessoas infelizes. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Continuação de "Lições Sexuais com Harry Potter" - PWP - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio do Fest do PSF: **A fic deve conter uma as frases :  
"Você o(a) seduziu, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Agora seja pelo menos responsável pelos próprios atos irresponsáveis, cuide dele(a)!"

"Eu não sou Drama Queen ! Sou apenas... emotivo.E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!"

"Este é o número da conta em Gringots, para as despesas dele. Está bem recheada, como pode observar.  
Porque ele come como um leão, cresce como um hipogrifo e transa como um ..."

**Ship:** Harry/Draco**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Era uma vez uma história que poderia ter acabado cheia de crianças, casais perfeitos... e pessoas infelizes.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** DarkAngel**  
**

**Finalização: **junho/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1 -Continuação de "Lições sexuais com Harry Potter" – pedido especial da beta XD

**O conto do Trasgo e da Lagartixa Baia**

Harry Potter entrou em sua sala no Ministério da Magia muito cedo naquele dia. Dormira mal e tinha muito trabalho. Não que tivesse dormido mal por causa do excesso de trabalho, isso ocorrera por conta de eventos do dia anterior.

Harry pousou a mão na maçaneta, cansado, e permitiu que as imagens do que acontecera naquela sala na última noite o envolvessem mais uma vez: a conversa com Ron, o que fizeram, as horas que ficou remoendo seus próprios problemas. A discussão que se seguiu.

Ele amava Draco Malfoy. Ele não suportaria mais negar isso para si mesmo depois de ter o fato atirado contra sua face de maneira tão óbvia por alguém como Ronald Weasley. Ele o amava, e estava mais do que na hora de tomar suas próprias decisões.

Ele girou a maçaneta e fechou a porta novamente atrás de si depois de entrar distraído na sala. Um movimento atrás de sua mesa, porém, chamou sua atenção.

E ele encarou Draco Malfoy. Sentado na sua cadeira. Não parecendo muito feliz.

- Humm... Bom dia? – perguntou incerto, encarando o loiro, sério. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era usual.

- 'Dia, Potter. – sua voz era fria e os olhos se estreitaram quando ele encarou o moreno confuso.

Harry deixou a maleta e a capa sobre a cadeira que ainda se encontrava no centro do aposento e o estudou com mais atenção.

- Tudo bem? O que faz aqui? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Eu vim aqui ontem à noite. – Draco afirmou, não fazendo questão nenhuma de falar baixo – Sabia que não tínhamos combinado nada, _amor_, mas eu quis dar uma olhada se ainda estava por aqui quando eu terminei o trabalho. – o loiro fez uma pausa longa – Eu não te encontrei, mas achei seu gabinete meio bagunçado. Você deu uma _festinha _com alguém aqui e não me chamou? – completou, com voz falsamente sentida.

- Não fale besteira. – Harry respondeu, doce, sabendo que não havia a mínima possibilidade de Draco suspeitar do que acontecera ali.

- Besteira? – Draco se levantou, devagar, se debruçando por sobre a mesa para perto do moreno, seu olhar mortal – Você chama uma mancha de _sêmen _no sofá do seu escritório de besteira?

Harry engoliu em seco e foi traído pelo próprio olhar, que procurou nervoso a citada mancha no tecido antes que seu cérebro gritasse que ele deveria negar aquilo.

- Draco...

- POTTER! – Draco Malfoy estava gritando. Era tarde demais – SEU FILHO DA PUTA! COM QUEM VOCÊ ANDOU TREPANDO?

- Draco, eu não...

- NÃO NEGA! Você acha o quê? Que eu sou idiota?

- E você acha que eu sou que tipo de homem? – Harry gritou também, se sentindo ultrajado.

- O PIOR! Eu quero saber quem foi, Potter!

- Você não tem direito de me tratar assim! Eu não fiz nada!

- Então me diz o que é isso! – Draco deu a volta na mesa e empurrou Harry até que ele caísse sobre o sofá – Fala! – apontou a mancha muito óbvia no estofado.

- Foi o Ron. – Harry admitiu.

- E o que o porco do Weasley veio fazer na sua sala, Potter? – Draco se debruçou sobre ele, claramente alterado.

- Veio conversar! Ele descobriu sobre nós, seu idiota! – Harry o empurrou para longe, cansado daquela cobrança inútil – E se você quer mesmo saber, tudo o que ele me pediu foram dicas de como melhorar o casamento dele.

Draco o encarou por alguns segundos, em seguida começou a rir, alto, descontroladamente.

- E você quer que eu acredite que _isso_ é só porque vocês se empolgaram na _conversa_? O casamento dele deve estar uma merda mesmo se ele veio se aliviar com o melhor amigo.

- Vá pensando nisso, Malfoy. – Harry falou com desdém, a raiva o dominando finalmente - A tal da Astoria não me parece o tipo de mulher que enlouquece um homem, a não ser pela inoperância. Melhor rever seu casamento...

Harry foi calado pelo tapa em sua face.

- Não toque no nome dela! Ela não me trairia! Onde você aprendeu suas noções de lealdade, Potter? Ah, sim, provavelmente com os seus _tão amados_ Weasleys. Espero que a sua esposinha tenha os mesmos preceitos que você!

- E quem é você para me cobrar lealdade, Malfoy? NÓS NÃO TEMOS NADA! Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para você!

Draco estava ofegante, o encarando como se nunca o tivesse visto de verdade.

- É melhor me esquecer, Potter. Eu não preciso mais de você. – havia uma mágoa fria em sua voz, e Draco saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

Harry se levantou com dificuldade, a face ardendo tanto quanto os olhos, ele tremia levemente. Com um movimento bruto e um grito, empurrou a cadeira longe, se deixando cair de novo no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, tentando respirar.

**oOo**

Ron Weasley entrou em sua sala e cumprimentou os três estagiários rapidamente, muito consciente de que estava pelo menos uma hora atrasado. A noite fora boa, perdera a hora. Depois precisava contar para Harry...

Seus pensamentos foram desviados, porém, quando a porta da sua sala se abriu com um estrondo, e ele se virou para ver o que acontecera, mas foi impedido quando o soco o levou ao chão.

- Saiam, todos. E nem uma palavra. – a voz de Draco Malfoy, claramente alterado, fez com que os estagiários deixassem a sala, mesmo que curiosos.

- Malfoy? – Ron tentou levantar, desorientado, mas um chute contra seu ventre o fez cair de novo no chão, apalpando as vestes sem muita noção, a procura da varinha.

O ruivo evitou mais um chute, agora contra seu peito, se protegendo com os braços e puxando a perna do loiro, que se desequilibrou e caiu ao seu lado. Ele se virou, se sentando sobre o abdômen de Draco, lhe dando um soco no rosto antes de imobilizar seus braços e pernas, tirando vantagem de seu tamanho maior.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy?

Draco cuspiu em seu rosto, se debatendo sob seu corpo, visivelmente descontrolado.

- Seu... Seu... Há quanto tempo, hein, Weasley? Há quanto tempo você e seu amiguinho vêm brincando pelas minhas costas, me fazendo de palhaço? Há quanto tempo a boca que eu beijo passa por você antes? – ele cuspiu de novo, voltando a se debater.

- Pára! Pára! PÁRA! SEU CRETINO! Olha, eu não sei o que o Harry te falou, mas não aconteceu nada...

- EU VI, SEU IDIOTA, ESTÚPIDO, FILHO DE UMA HIPOGRIFA MANCA!

- Oh, ótimo, estamos quites, então. E, se você realmente presenciou o que eu e Harry falamos e fizemos ontem, pode chegar à conclusão sozinho de que é um cretino! O Harry é como um irmão para mim e, se passamos dos limites ontem, foi algo que terminou ali, e certamente não devia ter acontecido. ACORDA, EU SOU CASADO, MALFOY!

- FODA-SE, WEASLEY! Você, o Potter, e o conceito de casamento absolutamente esdrúxulo que aquela corja que você chama de família fica espalhando por aí. Que Potter e a sua irmã se matem e morram felizes por se livrarem da vida imunda que vão ter um com o outro...

- CALA A BOCA! CA.LA A BO.CA! SEU LOUCO! O Harry te ama, Malfoy! Ele te ama! Está na cara, só vocês não percebiam! Ele me disse isso ontem, quando terminou com a minha irmã! – Ron acompanhou os olhos do loiro se arregalarem e ele parar de se debater – Sim, seu imbecil! Ele cancelou o casamento, pediu um tempo para ela e chegou, inclusive, a devolver os presentes que já haviam sido enviados. Isso porque ele se deu conta de que a pior coisa que ele estava fazendo na vida era se casar com a pessoa errada. E eu acredito que ele teria dito isso para você, talvez não desse jeito, mas diria, só para saber se você também cai na real e vai ser feliz com ele. E quer saber? – Ron aproximou o rosto do do loiro, sussurrando de forma quase depreciativa, como se a idéia ainda o causasse certo repúdio – Vocês se merecem!

Ele soltou o loiro, se levantando e tentando se recompor. Verificando que seu nariz sangrava, o ruivo pegou a varinha e passou por cima do loiro caído no chão, se trancando no banheiro.

Draco continuou deitado no chão, pouco sentindo o corte no lábio, imóvel, quase sem se dar conta de que fora liberto. O peito subindo e descendo com a respiração descontrolada.

E uma lágrima correu pelo seu rosto.

**oOo**

- Olá, querido.

Draco se sentou em frente à mulher que o aguardava no restaurante caro onde sempre almoçavam quando era possível, desde que o noivado fora acertado. Ele forçou um sorriso e aceitou o toque delicado dela em sua mão.

- Tudo bem? Você se machucou?

- Uma experiência que explodiu no departamento. Nada demais. – ele justificou os pequenos curativos no rosto conforme sentia o carinho leve que ela fazia em sua mão.

Ela era tão _irritantemente_ delicada. Aquele toque, que parecia tão necessário para ela a ponto dela mantê-lo quando ele claramente o recusava, não significava nada para ele. Era frio.

Tão diferente dos toques _dele_. Ele era quente. Chegava a queimar.

- Já pediu? – ele perguntou, objetivo, tirando a mão da dela para poder estender o guardanapo sobre o colo.

- Não. Estava te esperando.

_Dependente. Submissa._ _Passiva._

Ele sorriu forçado novamente e chamou o garçom, fazendo o pedido para os dois. A conversa seguiu amena, apática, _adorável_. Ele sentia vontade de xingá-la por ser tão... comum.

E ela _não era _comum. Ele nunca escolheria alguém _comum_ como sua esposa. Ela era muito, muito rica, e absolutamente puro sangue, óbvio. E tinha sua beleza, bom gosto, inteligência... Enfim, a nata.

Mas aquilo não bastava mais.

- Querida, você está com o anel que eu te dei?

- Sim, claro. – ela concordou, sorrindo, o oferecendo a mão bem cuidada e delicada para que ele visse o anel de diamantes que pertencia tradicionalmente às mulheres da família Malfoy.

Ele suspirou, olhando a jóia em perfeita harmonia com os traços da mão dela, a pele, as unhas perfeitas. Devagar, ele retirou a jóia de seu dedo, beijando sua mão antes de pousá-la novamente na mesa.

- Você poderia, por favor, avisar o seu pai que eu passo amanhã na mansão Greengrass para deixar claro os motivos do nosso rompimento?

- Rompimento? – ela perguntou, assustada.

- Sim, Astoria. Não é nada pessoal, eu só não posso continuar com isso. Me desculpe, eu preciso resolver uma outra questão agora. – ele se levantou, rápido, deixando no restaurante a mulher sentada à mesa, sozinha, como uma estátua bela demais.

**oOo**

A campainha tocou.

Algum ponto do cérebro de Harry Potter registrou essa informação enquanto ele tomava outro gole de Fire Whiskey, vestindo somente uma calça larga, jogado no sofá da sala do apartamento onde voltara a viver sozinho após o breve noivado com Ginny Weasley. Ela viera buscar suas coisas naquela manhã, enquanto ele ainda estava no Ministério.

A campainha insistia em tocar.

Ele encarou a porta trancada como se ela fosse algo ilusório. Provavelmente Ginny esquecera alguma coisa e voltara para buscar. Mas ele realmente não queria ter que olhar para ela e reviver todos os pontos levantados na discussão da noite anterior, durante a qual Ron fora o único a permanecer do seu lado.

Mas o fato de que ele _não queria _se casar teve que ser respeitado no fim.

- _Alohomorra!_

Harry franziu a testa para o fato desconhecido até então de que a porta da sua casa era tão facilmente arrombável. Ou talvez ele tenha esquecido de recolocar os feitiços que tirara para Ginny poder entrar e sair naquele dia sem sua presença no lugar. Seu cérebro, entorpecido pela bebida, porém, levou tempo demais nesse raciocínio antes que se focasse na pessoa que efetivamente arrombara a porta. A essa altura, a pessoa já estava deitada sobre ele, beijando-o.

- DRACO! – a surpresa só pôde ser expressa durante os breves segundos em que o loiro deixou sua boca para tomar fôlego, antes de voltar para o beijo com ânimo redobrado.

Harry se sentia desnorteado, perdido em algum ponto entre o efeito da bebida e o fato de Draco Malfoy estar deitado sobre ele, beijando-o como se quisesse roubar sua sanidade pela boca. Aliás, como sempre fazia. Ou pelo menos fazia antes de brigarem naquela manhã.

O moreno empurrou o loiro meio sem noção do que fazia, de forma que ambos acabaram no chão, agora Harry pressionando o outro homem sob seu corpo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu precisava ter certeza.

- Do quê?

- De que você não me beijaria como Astoria.

Harry franziu o cenho frente ao nome tão odiado e mirou um soco no rosto do loiro, muito mal calculado, atingindo o carpete. Draco riu, como se aquilo fosse motivo para rir.

- Harry, olha para mim. – ele pediu, parecendo uma criança de tão feliz, pousando as mãos na face do moreno para direcionar o olhar verde ao seu – Você está docemente bêbado, mas não espere que eu repita isso quando você estiver sóbrio.

- Você é um canalha estúpido, e eu vou repetir isso pelo resto da minha vida. – Harry respondeu, aparentemente ofendido com a alegria do loiro.

- Ótimo. Eu gostaria que você me contasse o que diabos você e o Weasley fizeram ontem à noite. Eu juro que não vou te bater tão cedo.

- Eu o chupei, só isso. Nós conversamos e eu o chupei.

Draco fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, xingando a garrafa de Whiskey por ter deixado o maldito tão malditamente direto e sincero. Acariciou as costas do moreno, puxando-o mais contra seu corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- E por quê você fez isso? – perguntou, agora triste.

- Porque ele queria saber como era. Porque eu estava a fim... Ele não é tão ruim, Draco... – o moreno argumentou vagamente.

- Você gosta dele? – ele perguntou, a voz travada na garganta, abraçando o moreno com mais força.

- Gosto. Ele é meu amigo... Mas você sabe disso.

- Você gosta dele mais do que amigo? Você quer transar com ele?

- Não. – Draco soltou todo o ar dos pulmões abençoando o Whiskey por ter deixado o moreno tão sincero e direto - Eu tive medo do que aconteceria depois...

Draco sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Harry.

- Você tem horas que é um trasgo de tão burro, Harry, mas eu ainda consigo gostar de você... – ele disse, baixinho.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – a voz de Harry saiu limpa dos traços da bebida e ele virou a cabeça para poder olhar o loiro no meio do abraço. Seus olhos brilhavam – Eu não vou mais me casar.

- Eu sei. Nem eu.

- Sério? – o moreno perguntou, surpreendentemente feliz. O loiro riu.

- Sério, mas isso eu vou te dizer quando você estiver sóbrio também, só para garantir.

- Oh, espere aqui... Eu resolvo isso...

Harry se ergueu cambaleante, usando o corpo de Draco como apoio, e entrou em um outro aposento. Draco ouviu barulho de vidro tinindo e se preocupou.

- Harry? – perguntou, se levantando, entrando no quarto do moreno a tempo de vê-lo entornar uma poção que ele reconheceu como algo eficaz para cortar o efeito do álcool. Sorriu quando o moreno se arrepiou e tossiu – Tudo bem aí?

Harry se voltou para ele, os olhos verdes brilhando, vivos.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – a voz dura denunciava que a consciência do que acontecera estava de volta.

- Vim saber se eu te perdi.

- E para quê saber isso?

- Para ver se eu consigo te convencer a voltar. – o loiro respondeu sorrindo, ao se dar conta de que os eventos passados enquanto Harry estava bêbado estavam mais do que concretos na sua memória.

- E eu tenho motivos para voltar? – Harry perguntou de forma insinuante, se aproximando do loiro, sorrindo.

- Bem... Eu posso te dar um anel de brilhantes... – Draco se arrepiou ao imaginar a reação dos seus pais ao verem isso – Ou um pouco da minha radiante companhia.

Harry o abraçou pela cintura, o conduzindo de volta para a sala.

- Sua companhia me foi um tanto danosa nas últimas horas. – Harry o prensou contra a parede, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo do loiro – Você me insultou, me bateu e me deixou nesse estado lastimável. – ele puxou o quadril do loiro contra o seu, fazendo-o sentir seu _estado_ enquanto suas mãos desatavam o botão da calça do outro – Tudo isso simplesmente porque você é um grande _Drama Queen_, pois não é como se o que aconteceu fosse acabar com o mundo.

- Eu não sou Drama Queen! Sou apenas... emotivo. E tire suas mãos daí, AGORA, ou eu não me responsabilizo!

- Não se responsabilize. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido de forma provocante – Casa comigo e eu nunca mais te dou motivos para você ter chiliques no trabalho – a calça do loiro caiu no chão e Harry abriu sua camisa com um único puxão -, e ainda te compro um anel de brilhantes. – finalizou, atacando o pescoço do loiro com sua boca.

- Sim! – Draco gemeu, seus dedos se perdendo em meio ao cabelo de Harry, se entregando às carícias que o moreno o oferecia.

Harry parou o que fazia para encará-lo, acariciando seu rosto enquanto fitava a certeza nos olhos do loiro. Passou os dedos sobre seus lábios antes de tomá-los brevemente, para em seguida aprofundar o beijo, sentindo as mãos do loiro puxarem sua calça, a fazendo deslizar para o chão.

Com um impulso, elevou um pouco o corpo magro, e Draco o envolveu com as pernas, se apoiando na parede. Harry fez questão de olhá-lo fixo, as bocas unidas, captando o ar e os gemidos que saiam de um para o outro, enquanto seus corpos se uniam.

Harry envolveu sua cintura com um braço, usando o outro para se apoiar na parede, intensificando os movimentos, sentindo Draco o abraçar mais forte, empinando o corpo contra a parede, se movendo junto com ele, suas mãos perdidas pelo corpo do moreno, até arquear em seus braços, o abraçando com mais força, quase gritando com a intensidade do que sentia, sentindo Harry tremer e morder seu pescoço, abafando os sons.

Draco o abraçou com mais força, controlando a respiração, os olhos fechados e o coração do moreno batendo forte contra seu próprio peito. E se fez uma promessa.

Não deixaria aquilo acabar.

**FIM**

**NA: **Descobri que postar fics sem deixar NA me dá uma sensação de vazio o.o

Então estou aqui pra falar oi XD

E pra dizer que eu espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews XDDDD

E que, mesmo quem teve medinho por ser Hon, que leia a primeira parte dessa fic, só pra contextualizar... Eu juro que não traumatizo ninguém.

Beijos


End file.
